


Utopian

by penetratiion



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penetratiion/pseuds/penetratiion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From childhood friends to lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopian

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is short bye.

He was perfect.

 

The only one that held the key to his heart.

 

It all started when they were kids, playing tag and having play dates.

 

Then they were pre-teens, spending their time doing other things like playing video games and having sleepovers.

 

Soon the two became young adults, both at age eighteen.

 

The black haired boy had a rough past, but his bestfriend with the odd dirty blonde and black hair comforted him throughout his life.

 

After a few months of college, the black haired boy started developing a crush on his friend.

 

It bothered him, made him anxious, nervous.

 

He would feel his heart skip a beat whenever he saw his friend.

 

Then they both went out to dinner together, of course at the usual fast food place because of the black haired boy's favorite food- hamburgers.

 

And after their meal, the blonde couldn't help but call the other cute, for he truly was.

 

Then the black haired boy kissed the blonde one.

 

A shy, innocent kiss.

 

And the blonde kissed back.

 

_“I like you, Hide.”_

_“I like you too, Kaneki.”_


End file.
